Liquid-propellant management systems for use in rocketry and astronautical applications have conventionally comprised deformable or collapsible storage tanks for providing liquid-propellant to the engine(s) of rockets and space vehicles.
As an alternative to the use of deformable or collapsible storage tanks, liquid-propellant management techniques have also been devised in which pressurized gas is used to expel liquid propellant from rigid-walled storage tanks. Until the present invention, however, there has been no effective technique for preventing bubbles of pressurant gas from being expelled with the liquid propellant from a rigid-walled storage tank through a feed line to the engine(s) of a rocket or space vehicle during high accelerations in non-settling directions.